


The right way to apologise

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: I love this ship, Light-Hearted, M/M, and we need to revive the fandom, follows episode 28, idk I have feels okay, just a ramble-is piece, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Licking his lips, Agata spread his legs wider and moved closer to suck an open-mouthed kiss where he could feel Michiru’s clothed cock, half-hard from all the attention. The brunette threw his head back, using his arms to support his upper body weight on Agata’s desk.
Relationships: Agata Soujirou/Shinba Michiru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The right way to apologise

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were geeking out about this amazing ship and the cooking show episode was brought up. I KNOW I should be studying but um...  
> Like most of my works these days, it was done up in an hour, so be nice.

Agata felt an exasperated sigh escape him as Michiru shied away from his touch _yet again._ He registered the urgent need to start another one of their countless, petty fights all to receive some sort of acknowledgement from his General Affairs manager, but quickly recognized the strategy to be immensely counter-productive and tamped down the urge, resigning himself to following the brunette in sullen silence.

That cooking show debacle had escalated well out of hand. Michiru had been giving him the cold shoulder for a while now, which was ridiculous really because he was back to normal with Daisy, flirting with her, touching her hair, calling her cute names _right in front of Agata_ like the shameless dickhead he was and the Student Council president could do nothing but watch and pout in his corner because anything else would only lead to worsening Michiru’s mood.

So consequently, he was missing his boyfriend/best friend and felt frustrated, guilty and incredibly horny because Michiru won’t even let him kiss him anymore while running around all day with that perfect and charming smile, while twirling his fingers in that soft tawny hair, teasing Agata with what he was no longer allowed to touch.

Throwing his arms behind his head, he grunted dejectedly once, and then again a little louder to make sure the boy walking in front of him heard it too. As expected, Michiru didn’t deign to turn around and acknowledge his presence.

It wasn’t like Agata had meant to butcher the show so horribly. He had actually been very excited. He never got to cook with Michiru because as much as he wanted to, there were times he got too lazy, or times Michiru decided to make something too complicated for him to help at all. They were never able to act on the idea, but there was just a very soft, domestic feeling about cooking with his boyfriend that made a silly smile curl on his lips every time he so much as thought about it. So yes, he had been excited to get to cook with Michiru, and in front of the entire school no less. It felt like laying an unspoken, subtle claim on the school’s heartthrob, like revealing the truth of their feelings for each other without having to spell it out in a crass confession or announcement.

Overnight, the excitement dimmed. It just didn’t feel right that Michiru’s first choice wasn’t Agata. Then, there was the fact that it won’t just be him and Michiru, but him, Michiru and Daisy, representatives of the Student Council instead of lovers. The idea lost its charm and became what he had originally called it, a pain in the ass.

That still didn’t mean he had any right to fuck things up as spectacularly as he had. For that, he was genuinely, honestly sorry but Michiru wasn’t in a hurry to forgive him.

… well, it wasn’t like he had properly apologized at all, except for that half-assed apology that he had thrown out after Michiru came to in the infirmary later that day. They hadn’t even resolved anything and Agata had foolishly believed the power of nostalgia would save his ass.

It hadn’t.

Up ahead of him, Michiru had already disappeared down the crowded corridors of the school building. With a groan, Agata left for his own classroom.

What any of the teachers said that day, he had no idea and he didn’t really care. It wasn’t like they could teach him anything he didn’t already know or couldn’t teach himself. His mind was completely occupied by the other, bigger problem for he was desperate to get through to Michiru.

Well, for starters he would have to apologize but given the height of the tantrum Michiru had thrown this time, he was starting to think a simple ‘sorry’ won’t cut it. He’d have to get creative. Including a small present with the apology couldn’t hurt.

Thus preoccupied, he walked into the Student Council room, thoughts running all over the place. He was so lost in his head, weighing the pros and cons of every single idea that hit him, he took over two minutes to realize that the object of his fixation was the only one in the room except for him.

Arms crossed across his chest and usually warm hazel eyes narrowed to resemble two sharp shards of ice, Shinba Michiru sat perched on Agata’s desk with a very pissed-off expression on his face.

Agata felt his lower lip curl, because one, it felt nice to be the focus of the brunette’s gaze again after however many days, and two, it wasn’t an exaggeration when you were told above that he had been feeling incredibly horny and sex-starved, for he had, and taking Michiru on his Student Council desk had always been one of his favorite fantasies.

(Not that Michiru seemed eager to comply with any of Agata’s perversions just then, but the dick is often slower than the mind when it comes to reading the atmosphere in any given situation.)

“So you’re not even going to say anything? I haven’t talked to you for days and you’re not bothered at all.” Michiru clenched his jaw with barely repressed rage. Agata was starting to think he should have gone out during lunchtime and bought a box of chocolates to appease him or something.

“I was trying to give you some space.” He shrugged and tried for a smile. It must not have come out right for Michiru merely raised a brow.

“You were ignoring me.” Michiru bit out. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his chestnut locks, bringing them into a half-bun. It was a habit, Agata recognized easily. Michiru always pulled his hair up when he got worked up.

Reaching forwards, Agata clasped the brunette’s hands and Michiru didn’t pull away from him this time, allowing him to curl their fingers together.

“You know I can never look away from you.” Drawing closer, he whispered the words against Michiru’s earlobe before pecking it softly. The brunette squirmed half-heartedly, but he seemed to have tired of running away from Agata.

“Would it kill you to apologize?” Michiru grumbled and Agata felt a soft smirk curve his lips as an idea started to form in his mind.

“I did.”

Michiru pressed his lips into a thin line and didn’t grace him with a response.

Stealing a quick peck on his plump cheeks, Agata placed his hands on Michiru’s knees and drew them apart before slotting his hips snugly in the space in between them. He had always liked how well they fit together like this, their bodies used to curving and stretching to accommodate each other after so many years spent together.

Michiru jutted his face to the side, but his lips parted and his chin raised subtly, almost as if anticipating a kiss. Smirk growing, he plunged to his knees abruptly, lining his face with Michiru’s crotch.

“Sojiro!” A choked, scandalized whisper fell from Michiru’s lips and his face flamed red. Agata could never get enough of listening to his first name breathed with such intensity, a giddying little secret to be shared and preserved between the two, never for a third person’s ears.

He grinned up at his boyfriend, running his hands up the brunette’s soft thighs from over the thin material of their school trousers. Michiru gained weight easily along his thighs and it was the cutest thing ever.

“What? I am apologizing.”

“We are in the Council room!” Michiru hissed, blush never lightening. “Get up!”

Licking his lips, Agata spread his legs wider and moved closer to suck an open-mouthed kiss where he could feel Michiru’s clothed cock, half-hard from all the attention. The brunette threw his head back, using his arms to support his upper body weight on Agata’s desk.

“Anybody can walk in.” There was a decided lack of bite and rejection in his tone now.

“I don’t care. I will do it in front of them, in front of the entire school if you say so. Seems fitting, I humiliated you in front of everyone, so I should apologize in front of everyone as well. Would you like that? Having me on my knees for you in front of all those students who respect us, the teachers who have taught us?”

Michiru’s eyelids fluttered down to conceal his lust-hazed green eyes and Agata smirked.

Giving Michiru’s thighs a final squeeze he pulled away and sat back, bowing his head, fully aware of the mocking grin making his lips tremble.

“I, Agata Sojiro, swear to never ruin Shinba Michiru’s cookery shows ever again and take full responsibility for last time’s debacle. I am very, very sorry and beg my beautiful lover’s forgiveness.”

Silence, followed by an offended gasp.

“Y-you bastard!”, Michiru screeched.

Unable to bite back his mirth, Agata felt a bellowing laugh escape him at the swiftly changing expressions on Michiru’s face. He seemed torn between embarrassed and enraged, while an amused smile threatened to spread across his lips. His skin had settled on an impressive shade of red that transcended the extent of a blush and was presently tearing into the category of a permanent splatter of stark crimson across his cheekbones.

“Is this not what you had in mind?” Agata attempted an innocent tone, butchered it and finished with another hearty chuckle.

Glaring, Michiru kicked Agata just shy of his groin, but his lips had given in to a grin and his shoulders seemed less tense.

“You’re an ass.”

“You don’t say!” He gasped in mock-surprise and Michiru huffed out a laugh this time.

“I really am,” he said, eyes locking on his favorite pair of hazel ones in the entire world. “Sorry, not an ass, mind you.”

“Take me out to dinner and I might consider your apology.” Michiru teased, but his interlaced fingers behind Agata’s head were only drawing his face closer. Their lips brushed in a soft kiss and Agata felt his heart soar.

Before he could draw him closer though, the door slid open again and they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Tsubaki, Mimorin and Daisy all seemed aware of the nature of their relationship, but they had never made it official and, on principle, kept groping and PDA out and away from their school life.

With a sigh, Agata watched Michiru skip off to his chair as he trudged up to his own, and the familiar voices of Tsubaki and Mimorin entered the room. The sigh was a happy, dopey one this time, though and his mind launched into a detailed plan for their date tonight. He made a mental note to buy flowers before going to pick up Michiru later in the evening and apologizing properly one last time.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught smiling green eyes settling on his face and he smiled back, without lifting his gaze from the papers in front of him. He didn’t need to, he knew Michiru knew that softer, happier expressions like those were meant for him and him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what y'all thought. Pretty please?
> 
> Come scream at me about SKETDan on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)
> 
> Or join my SKETDance group chat! Just ping me on my blog for an invite.


End file.
